


Mai rapinare un lupo…

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [63]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, What-If, wolf - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bulma verrà salvata da qualcuno che non si aspetterebbe mai.Spin-off di RED MOON.





	Mai rapinare un lupo…

Mai rapinare un lupo…

 

Bulma correva lungo il vicolo, uno dei tacchi a spillo delle sue scarpe si era staccato, e stringeva spasmodicamente una ventiquattrore al petto.

“Dannazione! Il treno ha avuto un guasto, al convegno per inventori non mi hanno dato il premio che mi spettava e non riconosco questa zona della Città dell’Ovest. Dove diamine mi ha scaricato quell’autobus?! Almeno trovassi un taxi!” gemette. Sfilò dalla borsetta un cellulare, cercò di accenderlo, ma questo rimase spento. “Si è anche scaricato il cellulare” gemette. Alzò lo sguardo e vide che la luce della luna aveva iniziato ad illuminare gli alti tetti. Sospirò rumorosamente e scosse con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli blu. “Tutto questo non sarebbe successo se mi avessero permesso di aggiustare il treno. In fondo era solo un guasto al pannello dei comandi. Diamine, si trovassero almeno delle cabine telefoniche. Non ha senso che le abbiano tolte, possono diventare essenziali. Soprattutto in una giornata in cui persino i tram sono in sciopero e gli autobus non hanno capito dove diamine si trovano le loro fermate. Siamo nella città più industrializzata del mondo e non riesco a trovare un trasporto pubblico”. Continuò a lamentarsi con voce isterica.

La luce della luna sopra di lei si era tinta di rosso sangue.

< Oh! Riconosco quel bar. Diamine, è già chiuso? Dev’essere veramente tardi. Va bene, non importa, sono solo a due isolati da casa. Ormai non manca molto > si fece coraggio. Sentì una puzza di alcool e vomito pungerle le narici.

Un uomo scivolò fuori da un vicolo e l’afferrò al volo per i capelli.

Bulma si sfilò l’altra scarpa e lo colpì con il tacco, facendo sanguinare l’aggressore. Quest’ultimo ringhiò e la spinse nel vicolo, sbattendola contro il muro di mattoni ricoperto da scritte spray, schiacciandola con il peso del proprio corpo.

L’uomo sorrise, leccandosi le labbra in modo lascivo.

Bulma chiuse gli occhi, venendo scossa da tremiti, avvertì la pressione venire meno. Si voltò, vedendo che l’uomo era volato all’indietro ed era andato a sbattere contro il cassonetto dell’immondizia, che per l’impatto si ribaltò.

Si guardò intorno, riconobbe la figura del marito e gli corse incontro, abbracciandosi al suo petto muscoloso.

“Vegeta, sono così felice di vederti! Ho avuto così paura”. Ammise, scoppiando in lacrime.

Vegeta le avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle, stringendola a sé, mentre le accarezzò la testa con l’altra mano.

Il malvivente si rialzò ondeggiando, estraendo una pistola.

“Dammi quella femmina!” urlò con voce impastata di alcool.

“La donna è mia” ringhiò Vegeta.

L’altro caricò la pistola, scoppiando a ridere.

“Bulma, mettiti dietro di me” disse Vegeta, Bulma ubbidì, accucciandosi dietro le spalle del saiyan.

“Ultimo avvertimento lurido rifiuto della società. Vattene o ti faccio fuori” ringhiò il principe dei saiyan.

L’uomo scaricò il caricatore sul petto di Vegeta, i proiettili rimbalzarono tutt’intorno.

“Non può essere!” sbraitò l’assalitore, mentre Vegeta afferrava al volo un proiettile e lo guardava. Estrasse un coltello e balzò verso Vegeta, che rilanciò indietro il proiettile, colpendo in piena testa l’ubriaco che precipitò rumorosamente al suolo.

“Andiamocene” ordinò Vegeta. Bulma annuì e lo seguì, Vegeta strinse le labbra, il suo viso era sempre più pallido e madido di sudore.

“Stai male per i proiettili?” chiese la donna.

Vegeta negò con il capo e alzò la testa, nelle sue iridi color ossidiana si rifletteva la figura della luna rossa. Cadde carponi con un gemito, mentre gli appariva una pelosa coda nera.

“Diamine. Non starai per diventare Oozaru” gemette la donna.

Gli occhi di Vegeta si tinsero di vermiglio, mentre sul suo volto apparve un ghigno malefico.

Bulma indietreggiò.

< Fa quasi paura, lo ammetto. C’è qualcosa di enormemente sbagliato… aspetta. La sua coda era marrone, non nera e gli è stata tagliata da parecchi anni. Inoltre non sta diventando più grande, ma si sta rimpicciolendo > rifletté.

Gli occhi di Vegeta cambiarono diversi colori, finché non divennero gialli con una minuscola iride nera all’interno. Gettò indietro la testa e ululò, i suoi vestiti caddero a terra e il suo corpo ignudo si ricoprì di un manto nero con le sfumature blu-notte.

I suoi ululati si facevano sempre più animaleschi, mentre si contorceva di dolore.

“Cosa posso fare? Sembra soffrire incredibilmente” gemette Bulma.

L’ululato si era fatto lungo, cupo, doloroso.

Bulma impallidì, vedendo che davanti a lei c’era un lupo. Cadde carponi e lo accarezzò, appoggiandogli la guancia sulla testa.

Si udirono i rumori di alcune motociclette, mentre dei malviventi parcheggiavano intorno a loro, illuminandoli con i fari dei loro veicoli.

“Voi due! La pagherete per quello che avete fatto a uno dei nostri!” disse il più grosso, con una bandana in testa.

Il lupo scattò, morse il braccio di uno facendo schizzare sangue tutt’intorno. Bulma si nascose la bocca con entrambe le mani, mentre Vegeta li aggrediva uno dopo l’altro. Le motociclette precipitavano a terra, la creatura schivava colpi di proiettile, con un morso fece a pezzi una mazza da baseball.

Il sangue grondava dai suoi canini lattei, aveva tutto il muso sporco e grondava quel liquido dalla peluria scura. I suoi occhi brillavano famelici.

“Vegeta, basta!” urlò Bulma con la voce incrinata.

Il lupo lasciò andare l’ultima vittima e si voltò verso di lei, scodinzolandole. Alcuni malcapitati si rialzarono barcollanti, caricandosi gli altri incoscienti e scapparono via.

< Non lo racconteranno. Sia per non essere presi per pazzi, sia per non danneggiarsi la nomina > si rassicurò Bulma. L’odore del sangue che le pungeva le orecchie le faceva sentire una sensazione di vomito.

Vegeta ringhiò a una delle motociclette e le corse il braccio, leccandosi il muso e pulendosi con l’aiuto della zampa rimosse il sangue. Continuando a scodinzolare, la fissava, Bulma cercò di fargli una carezza, ma lui si scostò.

“Alla fine non sei tanto diverso dal solito” esalò la moglie, rialzandosi in piedi. “Andiamo a casa”. Briefs sentiva i piedi dolerle, aveva perso entrambe le scarpe. Guardò il lupo.

< Il suo incedere è maestoso. Ha la dignità di un principe più così che da umano > rifletté.

“Sai, penso che continuerò a chiamarti scimmione. Quest’altro animale si abbina poco alle offese” borbottò.

Il lupo le camminava di fianco, scrollando ogni tanto la pelliccia.

< Comincio a pensare che, come Goku, anche lui alla fine sia diverso da tutto il resto del loro popolo > pensò Bulma. Raggiunsero la Capsule corporation e la donna vide che una luce era accesa.

“Hai lasciato Trunks da solo nonostante non fosse a letto?!” sbraitò Bulma, rimproverando Vegeta, con le mani appoggiate sui fianchi.

Il lupo piegò di lato il capo, guardandola con un’espressione confusa.

< Oh mamma, ha un musetto così confuso e dolce. Come ci si può arrabbiare con lui? > pensò Bulma.

La porta si aprì, mostrando Gohan.

“Finalmente sei tornata. Vegeta era venuta a cercarti, anche per dirti che stanotte io e Goten dormivamo qui” spiegò il primogenito Son.

“Mamma, papà è uscito di corsa. Tutto bene?” chiese Trunks, sbadigliando. Indossava un pigiama leggermente più largo, dalle mani più lunghe di un pugno.

“Ti aspettavamo per cena. Però poi siamo andati a dormire, scusa zia Bulma” gemette Goten.

“Sono stata aggredita e tuo padre mi ha salvato” disse Bulma a Trunks. Si grattò la testa. “Sono felice che voi siate qui”. Aggiunse, rivolta agli altri due.

“Ed ora Vegeta dov’è?” chiese Gohan.

Bulma deglutì rumorosamente.

“Beh… ecco, abbiamo incontrato un suo vecchissimo amico. Adesso è lì con lui…” mentì.

“Che bel cane!” gridò Goten, correndo verso il lupo.

“Scusatelo, Goten impazzisce per ogni animale che vede” gemette Bulma.

Il lupo iniziò ad annusare Goten.

“È simpatico” disse il bambino, mentre anche Trunks si avvicinava.

“Lo sai che sei bellissimo?” chiese Trunks. Gli sorrise e il lupo gli diede una leccata.

Gohan raggiunse il fratellino e se lo mise sulle spalle.

“Sei veramente stupendo” ammise Gohan.

Vegeta gonfiò il petto e si mise ritto sulle zampe, in posa plastica.

Bulma nascose una risata con la mano.


End file.
